


Skin Deep

by thyrza



Series: Assemble, Disassemble, Reassemble [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza
Summary: After their minds are put back into their proper bodies, Steve and Tony get reoriented with each other.(Post-S02E08, "Head to Head.")
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Assemble, Disassemble, Reassemble [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/78991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, dear readers. 2019 has been quite the year of WIPs for me, and after struggling through thousands of words on various projects (including two kind Marvel Trumps Hate donations that I still owe to my understanding bidders!), I didn't want to cap off the year without having published any kind of offering to this wonderful fandom, especially since a certain streaming service has made everything newly available to watch again. So please enjoy this bit of fluffy smut, and a promise to return with more soon.
> 
> As always, summary info for the episode is in the end notes for anyone who needs it.

* * *

“It’s good to be me again.” Tony flopped back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh, sprawling with his arms over his head and his legs dangling off the end of the mattress. The move made his loose sweatpants hang even lower on his hips, exposing several inches of tanned muscle on his lower abdomen, and the divots of his hips.

Steve swallowed past the sudden dryness of his mouth, though he didn’t avert his eyes. It was just ... odd, after being in Tony in an  _ extremely _ literal sense (more literal than Steve ever would have imagined), to be looking at him again. Just as it was odd for Steve to be back in his own body, to take a deep breath and feel his lungs expand in his broad chest, to feel no effort or any aches in his lower back as he crossed to the bed and sat down next to Tony.

“Clint’s got me wondering if I might need to lift more weights, though,” Tony was saying, poking at his own bicep, like it wasn’t corded with wiry muscle from all of Tony’s work in the shop. He paused, looking up at Steve, and raised his eyebrows. “Do I have something on my face? It  _ is _ my face, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve said softly, realizing he had been staring. “Sorry, I just - it’s good to see you back to being you.”

“Thanks for keeping me in good shape during the test drive,” Tony replied with a saucy wink.

Steve smiled, looking down at his hands, remembering how Tony’s had felt strong but nimble in comparison, slim and long-fingered.

Tony pushed up to sit, leaning over to gently nudge Steve in the side with his elbow. “What’s on your mind, Cap?”

“It’s strange,” Steve said. “Being back to normal.” He paused. “It just reminds me how this ... really isn’t that normal for me.”

Tony slid an arm around Steve’s waist and drew him into an embrace. “Do you miss it?”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Being a beanpole?”

“I mean ... yeah,” Tony said, shrugging. “I know it seems like an obvious answer, but that was your body for your whole life before Project Rebirth.”

Steve flexed his fingers, which had shiny calluses from throwing and catching the shield. He had scars on his knuckles, too, but those were from before the serum, when he’d done his best to defend himself - and some nameless sense of honor - in the face of alleyway bullies.

He took a breath and let it out slowly before admitting, “If they would have let me enlist and fight like that, I would have, you know.”

“I know,” Tony said.

“I didn’t necessarily want to change who I was, but if this was what I had to do ...” Steve shrugged. “It was all worth it.”

“You punched out a lot of Nazis with these fists,” Tony agreed, taking one of Steve’s hands in his own. “But you know, I’d still love you even if you were a ... beanpole, was it?”

Steve smiled. “Even though you wax poetic about my ass at inappropriate times?”

“Pretty sure the serum couldn’t improve on perfection.” Tony grinned at Steve’s skeptical look. “What? I’ve seen pictures.”

Steve shook his head, exasperated. “I love you, too, you know. Though ... I  _ am _ glad you’re not inside Hawkeye anymore.”

As soon as Steve said it, he knew he had walked right into a trap, even before Tony’s eyes lit up with unholy glee.

“I wish I could say I’m glad you’re not inside me anymore,” Tony said, his grin widening. “But instead I’m wondering if you’d like to repeat that experience.”

Steve should have rolled his eyes, or groaned at the bad joke, but - well, right now, it didn’t sound like a bad idea ... he just had one better. “How about you inside me?” he wondered.

To his credit, Tony didn’t miss a beat, even though his eyes widened in momentary surprise as he murmured an acknowledgment, and closed the space between them to catch Steve’s lips in a kiss. Tony’s hands came up to Steve’s face, cupping his jaw while they kissed, and bless Tony, whether it was on purpose or not, it was exactly what Steve needed, the kind of steady contact that reminded him the skin he was in was indeed his own, and that he could be comfortable there.

Gradually, Tony broke the kiss - nipping at Steve’s lower lip as he pulled away - and rucked up the fabric of Steve’s shirt, easing it up and over his head, tossing it aside to the floor. Tony never had much care for where their clothes ended up, and for once, Steve didn’t mind. He allowed Tony to guide him back to the bed, where Steve settled against the pillows and watched while Tony finished getting them both undressed.

Naked - and lovely, with so much bare, golden skin exposed - Tony crawled back up the bed, between Steve’s legs, his hands trailing a path that started with the tops of Steve’s feet and ended at his shoulders, before warm palms cupped Steve’s face and Tony leaned in to kiss him again. Steve wasn’t nervous, but his nerves were on fire and he felt very aware of every movement between them: the friction between them where their hips ground together, the chafe of Tony’s beard against Steve’s clean-shaven chin, even the little raised scar on the inside of Tony’s hand, where he’d cut himself just below his thumb and worried at it until it never healed quite right.

Steve tilted his head back when Tony’s lips, soft and warm, trailed down his jaw and the sensitive skin of his throat. Tony paused to suck a mark at Steve’s pulse point, a hint of mischief in his eyes before his head ducked for him to do it, knowing Steve was a stickler for visible marks and also well aware that it would probably be faded by morning.

Ordinarily, by this point, if Steve were in the driver’s seat and Tony the one on the receiving end of such slow attentions, Tony would be impatient and insistent on moving things along. But Tony had a tendency to always take his time with Steve, and Steve was just enjoying it, his skin tingling everywhere Tony touched, everywhere Tony’s lips pressed a kiss. Tony made his way down Steve’s collarbone and lower; grazed his teeth lightly over first one nipple, then the other.

Steve moaned his appreciation and slid a hand up Tony’s back, to his neck, then his head, fingers carding through the soft, dark strands of Tony’s hair, which was still slightly damp from his shower.

It was wonderful - until it wasn’t, when Tony abruptly pulled away. Steve whined a protest - sparing a brief moment to wonder if he’d actually made that noise - before his brain caught up to his dick (which was feeling pretty needy and neglected, in fact) and he noticed what Tony was doing: getting lube from the bedside table.

Then Tony was back with Steve, kissing him again, picking up where he left off on a trail down Steve’s abdomen, tickling at sensitive skin with his whiskers as he made his way to Steve’s straining erection. The lid of the bottle clicked open and Steve lost a few moments in the warm heat of Tony’s mouth on his cock, to the point that he nearly startled when Tony’s slick fingers slid between his thighs.

“Tony,” Steve moaned, his hand finding Tony’s hair again for a light tug.

The upward glance that Tony favored him with seemed to suggest that Tony was trying not to talk with his mouth full, then Tony’s dark lashes lowered to his cheeks while Tony closed his eyes and put his full focus into, apparently, trying to suck Steve’s brain out through his dick.

It was nearly enough to make Steve forget what else he had requested of the evening’s activities - right until the blunt pressure of Tony’s fingers probing inside called Steve back to awareness. Steve gave another groan, louder this time, tinged with neediness and desire, legs budging apart to give Tony more room to work, to move.

When Tony deliberately crooked his fingers, brushing Steve’s prostate, Steve reflexively tugged at Tony’s hair to pull him up and off, as hard as it was to muster the willpower to stop what was happening.

“Keep that up,” Steve gasped, “and I’m going to come.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that the idea, sweetheart?”

Steve dropped his head back with a light thump, releasing his fingers from Tony’s hair as he did so. “I’d rather come with you inside me,” he said stubbornly. Like it wasn’t possible for Steve to get it up again very swiftly after an orgasm.

Tony’s expression said he was thinking just that, but surprisingly enough, he nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m ready,” Steve added, in case there was any doubt about that. (There wasn’t, of course; his cock was standing hard and red and throbbing, and Steve thought if someone could die from arousal, he just might. It was - fantastic, actually; every nerve in his body was singing with want and need, and it was an amazingly grounding experience.)

When Tony reached back for a condom, Steve grabbed gently at his wrist, prompting another questioning look from his lover.

“Can we - not?” Steve asked, flushing hotly in a way that he knew probably just made his cheeks even more painfully red.

Tony blinked, but acquiesced with another nod. “If you’re sure.”

“I am, I -” Steve paused, tongue darting out over his suddenly very dry lips. “I want to feel you.”

Tony’s expression softened and he stooped down to kiss Steve before answering softly, “Okay.”

Conscientious as always, Tony slicked lube over himself before lining up to push inside, only a flicker of nerves apparent before he rocked his hips and slid into Steve. He took it slowly, every inch a new sensation, until finally his hips were pressed flush to Steve’s ass.

Steve groaned, head back against the pillow as he breathed through it: the fullness, the stretch, the heat of Tony’s skin on his own.

“Oh,” Tony breathed out, sounding stunned.

Steve rearranged his own legs to drape over Tony’s thighs, and his foot came up to the small of Tony’s back, giving him a playful little nudge. “A good ‘oh,’ I hope.”

Tony paused, the unholy glee of amusement passing over his face once again as he parsed the second terrible joke Steve just walked right into this night. “I mean, I hope it will be.”

Steve rolled his eyes and gave Tony another nudge. “Not if you don’t start moving,” he countered.

“Give a guy a second,” Tony said. “We don’t all have super soldier stamina.”

Steve thought once, guiltily, about Tony’s diminished lung capacity - then Tony started to move, driving all other thoughts right out of Steve’s head.

There was a lot to take in: the friction, the heat, the way Tony’s biceps flexed as he braced himself with his hands either side of Steve’s head. Muscle and sinew shifting beneath tanned skin with every rhythmic thrust. Tony was gorgeous, absolutely in his element as caretaker; a generous lover as always. And Steve found it was quite nice, actually, to let go of all other concerns and simply exist within that moment they shared.

Then Tony dropped one hand to Steve’s hip and held on while he shifted angles, and there — there, Tony hit that spot that made Steve’s vision go white with pleasurable sparks, dragging a throaty moan from Steve’s lips. The hand on Steve’s hip was solid and strong and careful, and dear God, Steve loved Tony so much.

Steve wasn’t exactly stoic during sex, but rarely did he wax poetic, either, so he surprised himself by saying so, finding himself rambling on with everything he was thinking, about how much he loved Tony and being touched by Tony, and—

“Tony,” Steve gasped, at last, without even quite knowing what he was asking for.

Fortunately, Tony seemed to know; he reached between them for Steve’s cock and stroked in time with the thrust of his hips. It was perfect, Tony’s grip just right, the way his callused thumb brushed the head just how Steve liked it, and before Steve could think much more on the matter, he was coming between them, back arching off the bed.

Above him, Tony made a wondering, elated noise, then he was following into his own climax, burying himself deep as he came, hot and hard inside Steve.

They were both breathing hard, skin slick with sweat, sticking together everywhere they touched, and it was perfect. Perfect even as Tony went boneless above Steve and collapsed onto his heaving chest, perfect even as Tony slipped out of him and inspired Steve to grunt a soft protest.

Steve eagerly wound his arms around Tony and pulled him close, touching every inch of skin he could get his hands on, stroking broad palms up and down Tony’s spine, over his flanks, fingers moving up to card through the short, damp hair at the nape of Tony’s neck.

“Fuck,” Tony mumbled, somewhere in the vicinity of Steve’s collarbone.

“Yes, it was,” Steve said, hiding his smirk in Tony’s hair.

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Tony groaned, pushing at Steve’s shoulder until he could raise his head and level him with an exasperated look.

Steve grinned up at Tony. “What? You’re the only one who can make bad jokes in this bed?”

“Guess I earned that one,” Tony complained.

“Among other things,” Steve laughed, tugging Tony back down for a kiss. He took his time with it, slow and leisurely, like the two of them weren’t in desperate need of another shower now, not to mention the state of the sheets.

“Are you feeling back to normal?” Tony asked as he pulled back again, raising his eyebrows at Steve. Maybe it was something about the cuddly octopus nature of the way Steve continued to cling onto him.

“Very much,” Steve said. He stretched a little, then shifted around onto his side and gathered Tony up to his chest to spoon against him. “How about you?”

“Kind of gross,” Tony said contemplatively. “Definitely sticky in places.”

“Hmm.”

“But nowhere else I’d rather be,” Tony added. “... and with no one else, either.”

Steve smiled. “Good, because I love us just the way we are.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> S02E08, "Head to Head," is the requisite mind/body swap episode of Avengers Assemble, where due to Infinity Stone (Mind Gem) hijinks, the Avengers end up scrambled up with Tony in Hawkeye's body and Steve in Tony's body. The key to it all in the end is that they have to stop trying to act like the body they're in and be themselves, or ... something? This episode didn't have a ton of plot but to serve for exposition on the Mind Gem and its powers, so I wouldn't worry too much about it, except to know it also goes further toward cementing that Hawkeye-Iron Man friendship. :)


End file.
